


Mess

by Solziv



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Autobot - Freeform, Autobot base, Decepticon, Energon, Energon power bar, G1, GEEWUN, Gen, Generation 1, Generation One, Humor, Lambo Twins, Mess, Mess cannot be tolerated!, Messy base, OCD, Paper trails, Red Alert makes progress, neat freak, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1. Already upset, Red Alert suddenly notices a trail of litter throughout the base, and vows to confront the culprit. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose the subtitle for this story is “Red Alert makes progress”. XD And I don’t know what an Energon power bar is, but I want one…

Already irate from the Decepticon victory, it only frustrated the Security Director further that it had been a result of an early-hour raid by a group of Autobots with barely enough recharge to transform, let alone fire a straight shot.

So, when the mech noticed a little piece of paper on the floor of the base, he had no patience left. He advanced at high speed and picked it up with a pair of tongs (there wasn’t a chance he would risk contact with his bare servos). Upon closer inspection, he realised it had come from an Energon power bar.

That meant someone had eaten it, then nonchalantly tossed the empty wrapper. There was a recycling bin close by – no excuse for such behaviour!

Ready to place the litter into its correct place, Red Alert spotted another piece…then another. Where were they all _coming_ from?

Suddenly intensely motivated, he systematically picked up every piece in sight, following the trail. It led him through every single room of the Autobot base. Each wrapper placed yet more stress on his already wrung-out CPU, but he going to remove every bit, slag it!

Then he would be able to focus on finding the one responsible, and give them a suitable punishment.

* * *

 

The trip came to an end at the entrance to the Autobot quarters, which meant it was the source of the trouble. Entry required a code to unlock the door; unluckily for the culprit, Red Alert possessed the passwords to access _everything_.

Sometimes, even Optimus had bad ideas.

The red and white car ‘bot proceeded and saw none other than Sunstreaker lounging on a berth. Hearing the noise, the latter turned his head and rose to his pedes. He happily munched away, an Energon power bar in one servo.

The Security Director put two and two together. _That dirty, slaggin’ mech…_

When the yellow Lamborghini had finished, he took the wrapper, pinched it between a thumb and finger, and held it up as a challenge.

Red Alert’s mouthplate drew into a thin line. “Don’t you dare…”

But the gaze in the twin’s optics meant he did, and he released the piece of paper. It fluttered downwards, like a leaf. The ruddy mech could have simply caught it, but he was frozen to the spot from a mixture of rage and horror.

 _His_ formerly spotless, shiny floor was now covered in litter, and the Lamborghini was clearly far too pleased with himself to care. The Security Director suddenly twigged that he was going to lose the battle. Sunstreaker had succeeded in pushing the former to the limit, and that victory would render any punishment useless.

The best thing to do was to just walk away.

With a deep breath, Red Alert’s expression turned neutral. He bent down to scoop up the wrapper, then turned on his heel and left.

For once, the Lamborghini was left speechless.

**The End**


End file.
